


Stress Test

by Tridraconeus



Series: Strange Bedfellows [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: (charger dick), Aphrodisiacs, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Large Insertion, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: He’d entered the Sanctuary with the goal of learning his way around a new amp. It had taken him weeks to scavenge the parts to build it, and while supposedly it would help him conserve Void energy, he wasn’t sure how, exactly, it would do that.He told Simaris from the outset not to hold back— amps weren’t particularly powerful against things they weren’t purpose-built for, but Nitzan wasn’t weak. He got about five conduits in before flagging, wishing briefly that he’d actually brought a frame. That wasn’t the point, though. That would be, he knew, cheating.
Relationships: Cephalon Simaris (Warframe)/The Operator (Warframe), Infested Charger (Warframe)/The Operator (Warframe)
Series: Strange Bedfellows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Stress Test

**Author's Note:**

> Nitzan’s bad sex decisions installment four. Extremely unrealistic fuckin ahead; back to the regularly scheduled size difference and cumflation! I made it my goal to finish all my WIPS-to-publish before the New Year; I did it! Hunhow/Nitzan in a few days after I've let this one sit for a bit. As always, Nitzan is an adult.

He’d entered the Sanctuary with the goal of learning his way around a new amp. It had taken him weeks to scavenge the parts to build it, and while supposedly it would help him conserve Void energy, he wasn’t sure how, exactly, it would do that.

He told Simaris from the outset not to hold back— amps weren’t particularly powerful against things they weren’t purpose-built for, but Nitzan wasn’t _weak_. He got about five conduits in before flagging, wishing briefly that he’d actually brought a frame. That wasn’t the point, though. That would be, he knew, cheating. 

“Maintain your efficiency,” Simaris barked around him, too loud to be ignored but not really adding anything to what Nitzan already _knew_. 

He dived under the reaching arm of an Ancient, rolling over into his back to continue in a slide and pelt it with Void energy. It screamed, convulsed, and exploded into a shower of scintillating orange data particles. He jumped to his feet once more and caught a Charger with a Void blast, dodging out of the way again. 

Simaris certainly wasn’t holding back. Nitzan had worked up a sweat around three rounds in, and by now his suit was glued to his back and he wiped his forehead in a relatively calmer moment as the horde of Infestation shuddered and howled around him. 

Pausing was a mistake; he should have known that. He was bowled over, hip-checked by one of the Infested swarming around him. It threw him and he collapsed, yelling in alarm and surprise. He’d managed to get the rest of the Infested; they were shuddering and screeching, spilling their guts on the floor in spurts of blood and bile and collapsing into heaps soon after. The one that had gotten to him seemed fine. He was on his back, trying to catch his breath before it charged at him again and tried to rip him to shreds. 

It wasn’t doing that, though; it was trotting around him in a circle, making excited-sounding keening grumbles.

As he got a better look at it, he recognized it as a particularly twisted Infested Charger, suit-lighting turned long ago to bioluminescence; tough steel-weave armor turned leathery from the Technocyte. Something else hung between its hindlegs and swung with each loping step that it took around Nitzan. It was phallic in the barest way, in that it was long, thick, and only vaguely cylindrical. It had a lump at the very base and what looked like barbs down the underside.

“Simaris!” He looked at the ceiling; Simaris was not there.

“Scared, Hunter?” He was behind Nitzan in some way. Nitzan strained to look at him, torn between keeping the Charger in his vision and finding Simaris.

“Are you crazy?!” 

The Charger stepped over his prone body, engorged, bulbous appendage catching and bumping into his hip. It was dripping a watery, ichorous fluid that he instinctively did not want inside of him. Even down at his hip he could smell it, sickly-sweet and salty. Aphrodisiac? Sedative, maybe. It made his belly twist with unease even as the rest of him perked up in interest. That was one way to subdue and convert an enemy, he supposed, and he _was_ immune...

“The Sanctuary is dedicated to exploring all facets of the creatures it immortalizes.” 

Nitzan pitied the poor Tenno who had synthesized that thing. _All_ _facets_ indeed.

“So you want it to fuck me?”

The Charger continued to circle him, making grunting, keening noises and leaving a slick trail of droplets underneath its dangling cock. 

“Don’t say you’re not interested, Hunter.” Simaris’ voice was somehow even more arrogant and disparaging, and _dammit_ , Nitzan _was_ interested. The thing looked like it would give him the ride of his life and then more. He _was_ able to say _no_ to sex. There was no real point here. He didn’t want to pass up the opportunity and _really_ didn’t want Simaris to think he was a coward. 

“Fine,” he spat; tone utterly at odds with the way he eagerly stripped out of his clothes and tossed them to the side, ending up sitting and staring down the pacing Charger, once nothing more than a conduit of a ravenous and intelligent hivemind; now nothing more than a conduit for a ravenous and intelligent _Cephalon_. Nitzan would have pitied it, truly. 

Once he was well and truly naked it stalked up to him. It would reach his head if he were standing; now, he was level with the Grineer head twisted and mounted on its chest. It pushed him in the sternum with a foreleg and he dropped to his back, letting his legs fall open for the Charger to investigate the space between. The Charger scuffled around between his legs, lining itself up properly, and didn’t give him as much as a moment to prepare himself before it abruptly jabbed itself into him. It was a sudden, forceful movement that made him howl. “Oh _fuck!”_

It adjusted itself in him, pinning him down by the shoulders with its forelegs and prodding at his knees and thighs with each hindleg in turn. He couldn’t even thrash, body temporarily frozen with the shock of having what had to be a foot of cock shoved into him— that would kill him, he was pretty sure. His body wasn’t that long. His hole couldn’t take _that_ _much_. His hole burned with the stretch, closed over the yet-to-swell knot at the base of the Charger’s cock. He hadn’t been prepped, and he was nearly dry if not for the thick, syrupy fluid coating the Charger’s cock and now soaking into his walls. It certainly eased the way, but Nitzan didn’t know by how much. “Fuck, Void, _fuck_ , Simaris! It’s too big!”

“Nonsense,” Simaris chastised him. He seemed more interested in how much Nitzan could take than whether he was actually enjoying himself. “I have more faith in you than that.”

Nitzan was about to retort that faith had absolutely nothing to do with how much cock could be shoved in him before he snapped in half when the Charger yanked itself out of him to the tip— he screamed again. The barbs on the underside really _were_ barbs that raked at his sensitive insides. He craned his head to look at his nethers, half-expecting to see a fountain of blood and ruined flesh. 

To his surprise, he was fine. Even the sting was rapidly fading into tingling pleasure. 

“Now do you believe me, Hunter?”

Nitzan groaned instead of answering properly and let his head fall back. The Charger waited just long enough for him to take a breath before punching back into him fully and knocking the breath out of him. 

“ _Fuck!_ " Nitzan wailed again. It seemed that the Charger liked that— fucking into him with a hard thrust that felt like he’d split around it, and pulling out until it was just barely held inside of him, scything his walls with the flexible barbs. It really was a ride and a half, everything Nitzan had expected from its mutated cock and more. It made his body mold around itself in a strange way and the sensation of being stretched wide, then wider, then a slight slackening at the very base as it bottomed out inside of him, and then the gut-wrenching pull of it tugging out only to repeat the whole torturous pattern again kept him from bearing it quietly. It was still holding him down; uncaring whether he was getting anything out of it or not, which he certainly was, a fact that made him redden a way entirely different than pleasure.

Once he adjusted— in a sense, the constant shift and mix of sensations kept him from truly getting used to it— to the mutated cock he realized that the pain was less pain and more shock and excitement, and even the prickling drag of its barbs within his hole was more pleasingly atavistic than agonizing. It had been leaking whatever fluid came out of its cock into him ever since it had started fucking him, and he was feeling decidedly warm and pleasant all over; there was nothing more he wanted than for the Charger to come inside of him and fill him up so completely he’d be swollen and distended for days after. He knew the second it knotted and seeded him properly he’d come.

 _Seeded_. He wanted the thing to _breed_ him. If he was in the proper state of mind he’d find it horrifying. Still, he knew that Simaris wouldn’t actually let anything bad happen to him. He was far more valuable than whatever cocked monstrosities the Sanctuary apparently hid. 

“Enjoying yourself, Hunter?” Simaris’ voice pitched up in hungry inquiry. Nitzan was fairly certain that Cephalons could not feel carnal desire. They had no body with which to crave it; no physical structure with which to obtain it. If any Cephalon had figured out a way to circumvent that, though, Simaris would definitely be the prime suspect. 

“Fuck, yeah.” 

Even with the press of its forelegs into his shoulders, he was hot and heavy all over with the delightful sensation of the Charger’s slick. It settled into another rhythm with its cock seated nearly entirely inside of Nitzan, where it could buck into him without drawing too far out. Altogether it was a different, though not bad, experience. The barbs raked his insides and he squealed as the deflated knot caught on the rim of his hole when it was pulled out. The Charger’s cock had a little nub, even, where it met with its body; now that it was making motions in the generally-accepted rhythm of fucking, hilting itself in Nitzan rapidly and repeatedly, the nub mashed against his clit. _That_ would feel good normally; with the aphrodisiac infusing his body, it felt divine. 

“Tell me how it feels.” 

Normally, Nitzan would internally curse the nosy Cephalon. He moaned instead. 

“It feels good. I’m so full.” He could see the ridge of the Charger’s cock in his abdomen— could track how it was fucking him even if he couldn’t feel it by the way the cock moved up and down his body. “Void, it feels so good in me!” 

It was better than incoherent yowling, there _was_ that. The Charger made a muffled roaring noise and finally thrust itself as far in as it would go, the knot at the base of its cock starting to harden and inflate. Nitzan groaned and splayed his legs out as far as they could go to relieve the new, sudden sensation of even more stretch. Simaris was definitely altering the way reality worked; Nitzan knew he couldn’t withstand what his body had been going through. He couldn’t even find it within himself to be angry about it because it _felt_ so good. He could feel the knot pushing at his rim until it was too big to slip out, and then the Charger tried to grind into him even more thoroughly. 

When they were thoroughly locked together and the first hot spurts of Infested come hit his walls, it was enough to tip him over as well. He yelled as it filled him, hot gushes of come followed by a pause as the Charger grunted and moaned, then another rush of fluid. It felt far thicker than normal come. It couldn’t escape Nitzan’s hole with the barrier of the knot, forced further within him until he had to look away from the obscene stretch in his abdomen.

His legs trembled and the pleasure ebbed away into afterglow, but the Charger wasn’t done. Nitzan whimpered as it settled over him, still periodically shooting jets of come into his hole. 

He should be horrified; the post-orgasm clarity of exactly what he’d taken inside of him should have him running from the datascape screaming. The Charger wasn’t even _aesthetically_ attractive! It was literally a hunk of twisted metal and flesh! 

Apparently, he was willing to overlook other physical ills in favor of the magnificent cock that he’d just come his brains out on. Its come was filling him up and working a new type of magic entirely different from the arousing effect of the slick; he felt slow and heavy, impossibly sated, and even pleasantly numb where he should be horribly overstimulated. The Charger was still making abortive fucking motions into him, but couldn’t get very far thanks to the massive knot. 

Nitzan wiggled his hips to give it a little help. After about five minutes, it had softened enough to pull out of him with a loud, wet-sounding _pop_. It had deposited an incredibly amount of come in him; it came out in a sloppy tide as the knot gave way, then a slow ooze as the Charger finally ambled off and disintegrated. 

Nitzan put a hand on his midsection, still distended, and groaned. 

“That was…”

He couldn’t think of a word to describe it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He closed his eyes and groaned again, attempting to shift from his back to his side and finding his body far too slow to react.

When he opened his eyes again a projection of Simaris was standing over him; he’d chosen a projection roughly six and a half feet tall, the barest approximation of the human form, compact muscles, broad shoulders, and a square waist. It was similar to the breeding stock favored by the Orokin to create clone servants, except much taller, far more withholding on details, and it had a very thick, very erect cock. Of course Simaris would want to join in, Nitzan thought to himself. He was even more thorough than Alad V when it came to hands-on research. 

“I knew you would enjoy participating in my research. You are a model subject.”

Void, his voice should not be doing things to Nitzan. The remnants of the Charger come in him made him soft and eager— more eager than usual, at least— and he’d already taken one cock today, and Simaris’ was far smaller and reassuringly human-looking. It would feel good. He knew it would.

Void, he really wanted Simaris to fuck him. He really wanted to be _filled_. His insides were wet and aching, and he was just laying there anyway— Simaris could be between his legs in a second and then Nitzan could have something fucking his hole again. He was already wet with seed and loose from the Charger’s cock. Simaris looked down at him, now with a sharper focus as a humanlike projection instead of his usual collection of trapezoids, and cocked his head as he whimpered and moaned.

“I’m going to remove the Infested’s seed before you go mad for it.” 

Nitzan groaned at him. Sure enough, within the second the unnatural curve of his belly flattened out and the tacky stickiness clinging to his inner thighs and the crease of his ass disintegrated, leaving him moderately clean and dry. 

He felt suddenly hollow. His hole tingled in the far-away aftershocks of orgasm and the memory of the Charger’s barbed cock. He flushed again as he realized he’d been _that_ close to begging for Simaris to fuck him— _Simaris_. To _fuck_ him. 

Still, he didn’t protest as Simaris knelt down and pulled him over with hands at his thighs, draping Nitzan’s legs over his own and pushing into his loose hole. Nitzan sighed and set his arms above his head, folding them and resting his head on them. 

“Void,” he sighed. It _did_ feel good. Simaris was being much more gentle than his previous lover, holding him close by the hips and rocking slowly into him. “Your cock feels so good.”

Simaris’ hand settled on his belly, heavy and warm. Nitzan ground down on his cock and arched up into his hand, closing his eyes. “You could have warned me that that thing would try to kill me.”

“It wouldn’t have killed you. A dead body makes an inadequate incubator.” 

Whatever anesthetic drug carried in the Charger’s come must have been wearing off, because Nitzan was beginning to really feel the sensation of Simaris’ cock in him. The stimulation had been steady and constant enough and the numbness thorough enough that he was aroused again. Nitzan curled his lip a little bit. While the Charge was pumping him full of aphrodisiac slick, the thought of being used as little more than a desperate, moaning incubator had been hot. Now that he was properly in his right mind it was rightfully uncomfortable and disgusting. He was glad that it must be either an extinct strain or else very, very rare— what a horrifying way to go. Even if he’d enjoyed it a lot, and only partially because Simaris’ datascape had kept him from being torn open. Being stretched to his limit and then past his limit wasn’t something he could realistically _get_. In the datascape, just as unreal as it was real, he’d gotten it in spades. 

“That’s gross,” he settled on. 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” Simaris teased. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” He adjusted his arms under his head and knocked his ankle against Simaris’ back. He should have known better than to expect Simaris to actually be quiet, but at least it felt nice. 

“Tell me more about the experience.”

Nitzan sighed and wiggled his hips, hooking his legs behind Simaris and dragging himself closer. 

“It was fucking huge.” He tried to think of something else to say. “It was _really_ _damn_ _big_.” 

Unhelpful, and he’d said that already. Simaris moved the slightest bit and the feeling changed, sharpened and became more enjoyable. Nitzan sighed again and arched his back in the hopes that Simari would get the message. “Felt like it had a drug in it. Made everything feel good, then made me numb when it… came.” 

“Fascinating.” 

“Void, right there,” Nitzan interrupted before Simaris could prompt him to scrutinize the experience again. Simaris propped him up in a slightly different way, holding his legs open by a knee. It deepened and intensified the angle, even more when Simaris pressed his knee back until it touched his chest. 

“ _Void_ ,” again, luxuriating in the stretch and wash of sensation that simply felt _good_. “Void, I’m gonna come.” 

“Tell me how it feels,” Simaris ordered. He kept the angle and rhythm with clockwork precision, leaning some of his weight on Nitzan’s body until Nitzan keened and bucked into his movements. 

“It feels good. Fuck, it feels good.” He kept his eyes closed to focus solely on Simaris’ cock in him, the warm press of his hand on his leg, the tight, glowing sensation of cresting pleasure. “Void, I love your cock.” 

He let his arms splay out above him, hands curling into fists as his second climax hit. It was far from the violent, almost painful intensity of the first— he let his head fall back and moaned, back arching as he pulled himself as close to Simaris as he could get. 

He was used to his partner coming when he fucked them, and Simaris _not_ was strange. It made sense; he could simulate come, but Nitzan had already been stuffed as full of come as he could care to be for one day.

“Void,” he sighed again. Simaris rocked into him a few more times as he came down, then extricated himself from Nitzan’s legs and pulled out. 

“I trust you found the experience satisfactory, Hunter?”

Nitzan was too sated to call him an idiot for asking when Nitzan had very clearly been moaning for him just seconds earlier. He grunted instead. “Yeah.”

“I have more creatures similar to that, if you are still interested in helping me further my research.” 

Void, if Nitzan got fucked like that again so soon he might die. He turned over onto his side and stretched. “Send me a comm. in a few days and I’ll tell you if I’m still interested. I have to recover.” 

“You are one of my best hunters.”

Simaris’ projection was gone now, leaving Nitzan to wipe himself off and pull on his clothes again. 

“You flatter.” Still, Nitzan knew Simaris valued him. He was reliable and skilled— and, apparently, willing to do weird shit that other Tenno wouldn’t. “Thanks for the round, Simaris.”

A conduit opened for him to enter that would drop him out back at the Relay. Normally, a round in the Sanctuary started and stopped like clockwork. Nitzan doubted anybody was paying much attention, but if they were they’d surely notice that he’d been in for quite a while. 

“The Sanctuary eagerly anticipates your return.” 

_I bet it does_ , Nitzan thought, and walked through the conduit.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed this! I love it when people tell me what they think, it legitimately always makes my day.


End file.
